clockwork_planetfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Initial Y-Series/@comment-172.124.110.231-20171119043815/@comment-83.55.157.190-20180103065515
Tachyonic gear, inherent function Flyback Chronograph (Retrocausal Mobility), maybe. Based on "gamer" or "gambler", probably. Capability to see or predict somehow bits of the future or do things before they happen. Learning from experience to create, rush oneself through the 'gears of fate', like every human being does at every moment in every effort in every attention in every decision, gaining awareness with information. Appearance, unknown up to next novels. Based on different decisions can make different futures in playing games, thus then bringing this to an upper exaggerated extreme like 'he' always does. Weapons unknown, probably. Gear based on quantum physics, quantum entanglement, tachyons that travel faster than light, imaginary mass to move on a causal plane of unhappened decisions, see shadows of the probable futures that are going to happen, move in a somewhat different way than ryuzu's world who has time stopped, because with tachyons she fights before the fight happens, so from another's point of view they get wrekt in 1 hit, get hit the most critical spots, not defend the most blockable hits, when from her point of view maybe it took several tries to learn, but at each foiled attempt she could simply roll back time and change her "decisions", slight "movements" bringing her to different futures that the cast will experience as successive unprobable happenings happening one after the other if she puts the mind into it. Probably. Deactivated, see futures passive ability with her eyes, feel with her 'soul' not necessary visually, probablistically probably, thus being a good gambler or gamer anyway. Activated, roll back events or time to change futures, probably, thus, well, complicated plots, unknown to paradoxical plots, Doctor Who plots. Maybe timelines. Flowing light from forward time to backward time, pausing the present rolling back the future that hasn't happened into her view, probably. Throwing dice making sound sound backwards then rolling it again slightly different to play tricks or jokes, trolls. Say funny jokes that are funny because the one that were not funny were rolled back and no one knows at this current present she came back to. Tuning the atoms inner vibratory rate transfering conscience from one future to another point of past time with the same body transfering information body through gears through the gear manipulating tachyons facilitating transfer of information from points in time, thanks to her body not changing and being always her same body with same gears. I just invented all of this on a whim, but it sounds cool still. As for the Y series theories, it's a secret that's hidden in plain sight to show but doesn't show something to us very subtle in what Y intended when naming it and creating one by one, and that shows but doesn't talk to us something 'unknown', that we have heard but we don't know or haven't put the attention to so we are not noticing, not making a sense out of it. Poor guy having to read the whole of quantum physics to make characters work in reality slowly but solidly